


We Found Love

by Paladin_Willa



Series: The adventures of Matt, Lance, and Allura [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, but it gets better, i guess, lance is sad and jealous, same with Coran, the other paladins are there but breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Prompt: Lance getting jealous and upset that Matt and Allura are together because he had a crush on  both of them, but they’re just waiting for him to get his shit together and ask them out





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s another one! This one is a different way they got together. So basically an alternate way. This was a prompt made by the lovely people on my discord. THIS IS FOR YOU! Hope you enjoy! Remember, you can ask me anything via the comments, Tumblr: paladinikoe, or Twitter: @paladinikoe!!

Lance entered the dining room with a bowl of food goo in hand, the others already there. Once Lance sat down, Allura stood up with a smile, Matt standing up with her, a similar smile on his face. “I have some exciting news! Matt and I are together!” she said and everyone cheered at that. Lance gave a strained smile at that as he congratulated the, even though his heart ached.

“Nice, you better treat her well, Matt,” Lance said and Matt smiled as he nodded his agreement to that. Matt smiled at Lance fondly, but Lance had already turned away and didn’t see it. After saying the congratulations he left the room, his mask of happiness falling. “They’re better off without me,” he muttered unhappily and went into his room.

He flopped onto his stomach onto his bed. He folded his arms and buried his head in his arms, right as he did that, squeaks sounded out and he raised his head to look around. Sitting upright on the edge of his bed where two of the mice. “Oh, hey little guys. What’s up?” he asked and they scurried over to his head. They then pointed at him and he gave a small smile. “Came to visit?” he asked and the nodded their little heads.

He gave a sad smile. “Well, that’s very sweet of you. But won’t Allura miss you?” he asked and they shook their heads. “Matt?” he asked and they nodded. “Ah, well. I’m here for you,” he said and they squeaked again before going forward and rubbing against his arms. “Wanna help me knit?” he asked and they all nodded agreement. “Cool. I still have a bit of yarn left from the last planet, I can you guys a nice blanket,” he said standing up and the mice gave a few more squeaks.

He then went over to the desk and opened a drawer. Inside the drawer was the leftover pieces of yarn and knitting needles. He then brought the items over to the bed and placed them down. He then sat down himself cross-legged. He picked up some blue yarn then and started knitting, the needles clicking against each other. 

As he knitted, the mice made sure the yarn didn’t tangle or get stuck on anything. Once he finished the section, he changed yarns and started the next section. Soon, he finished the small blanket for the mice that used up the last of his yarn to make the Juniberry flower design. “There you go, little guys. Make sure you don’t get it dirty, it’s hard to clean yarn,” Lance said and the mice nodded their heads before rubbing themselves against Lance.

Lance set the small blanket down and the mice went on it and curled up. “Matt better be making Allura happy,” Lance said suddenly. “Don’t tell anyone this, but, I really like Allura and Matt. They’re just both so nice, brave, strong, they’re perfect for each other,” he continued and slumped down. “I know Allura doesn’t like me, and I wouldn’t try anything with Matt, he’s with Allura, and Pidge would probably electrocute me for even thinking about Matt romantically,” he then slumped over to his side. “I wish I had at least said something, but now it’s too late,” he finished petting Platt’s head with his finger.

The mice squeaked then before laying down either on or under the blanket Lance made. A smile grew on Lance’s face at seeing that before he got up and put away his needles. He then grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed beside the mice and started flipping through the pictures on it before pulling up a book that he and his sister Veronica liked to read.

*****************

Allura laid on her bed with her head on Matt’s chest. He had one hand sifting through her hair and his other hand rubbed her arm. “Do you think Lance knows how we feel?” Allura asked softly.

“I’m not sure,” Matt admitted as he continued to rub his hand along Allura’s arm. His hand that was stroking her hair started twirling her hair around his fingers. “But, I think tomorrow, we should do something with him alone and see how he acts,” he continued and Allura smiled at that.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Allura agreed and she snuggled further into Matt’s embrace.

“Ya,” Matt mumbled, pressing a kiss to Allura’s head. They then snuggled up under the blanket and fell asleep.

*****************

Matt and Allura walked into the dining room holding each other's hands. Already there was Lance and Pidge talking to each other. “Good morning, Lance, Pidge,” Allura greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Princess, Matt,” Lance said looking up briefly to see Matt nod acknowledgment while Pidge did the same to them. “Hunks in the kitchen with Coran making breakfast for everyone. Shiro and Keith are probably in the training room practicing,” Lance continued as he looked down at whatever Pidge was showing him.

“Breakfast is ready!” Hunk bellowed walking out holding two trays piled with pancakes while Coran held plates with silverware on top and a saucepan which most likely held syrup.

“Awesome!” Lance shouted happily as Hunk put the plate down. Right then, Keith and Shiro entered the room taking to each other about the sparring session. “Good morning, Shiro, Keith,” the two waved greeting as they sat down. Matt and Allura then sat down next to Lance who looked at the two curiously.

Everyone soon grabbed a serving and the mice squaked, sitting in front of Lance. A small laugh left Lance as he held his fork out with a bit on it. The mice all grabbed a piece and started eating it and Lance smiled at that. Everyone soon finished and Lance got up and left the room with the mice on his shoulders.

Matt and Allura stood up themselves and trailed after Lance. They went on both sides of Lance and wrapped their arms around his. “Hello, Lance,” Allura greeted and Lance startled before relaxing.

“Hey guys!” Lance greeted strained. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked stopping.

“Well, we wanted to talk to you, Lance,” Allura said and Lance raised a brow at them confused.

“Well, ok. What did you wanna talk about?” Lance asked getting out of their grip to look at them.

“Lance,” Matt started and Lance looked at him, “we really like you. We’ve seen some of the looks you’ve sent us but we want to be sure, do you like us back?” Matt asked and a blush appeared on Lance’s face as he looked down in shock. But then his head shot up and he looked between them, face growing redder by the minute as his brain processed the fact that Matt said both of them liked him back.

“Y-y-y-you like ME!?” he asked shocked and the two looked at him with a smile.

“Yes, we do. It’s not surprising since you’re so amazing,” Allura answered reaching forward and cupping a hand on Lance’s cheek. His head tilted into the hand and Allura leaned forward and gave Lance a quick kiss before pulling back. Matt came up beside Allura and kissed Lance quickly himself. Once he pulled back, Lance squaked while his face got redder still.

The two smiled softly at Lance while he then leaned forward and pushed his head onto Matt’s chest, trying to hide his face. Matt let off a chuckle at that as he rubbed Lance’s back and looked over at Allura then back down to Lance. “Want to go back to Allura’s room to cuddle and talk?” he asked gently and Lance nodded his head. “Alright,” with that, they started to Allura’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So here it is! I promised this in June but…….ya, it got delayed due to many crazy things happening. And hey! It's actually a short one-shot! Let's see if that can happen more often! But it’s done now, please tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed it! -Love Willa <3


End file.
